Numerous documents describe the current knowledge on COMT—inhibition, for example—in the field of depression:    Fava, M., J. F. Rosenbaum, A. R. Kolsky, J. E. Alpert, A. A. Nierenberg, M. Spillmann, C. Moore, P. Renshaw, T. Bottiglieri, G. Moroz, and G. Magni. Open study of the catechol-O-methyltransferase inhibitor tolcapone in major depressive disorder. J Clin. Psychopharmacol. 1999, 19, 329.
—in the Field of Schizophrenia:    Weickert, C. S., and D. R. Weinberger. A candidate molecule approach to defining developmental pathology in schizophrenia. Schizophr Bull 1998, 24, 303.    Weinberger, D. R., M. F. Egan, A. Bertolino, J. H. Callicott, V. S. Mattay, B. K. Lipska, K. F. Berman, and T. E. Goldberg. Prefrontal neurons and the genetics of schizophrenia. Biol Psychiatry 2001, 50, 825.    Egan, M. F., T. E. Goldberg, B. S. Kolachana, J. H. Callicott, C. M. Mazzanti, R. E. Straub, D. Goldman, and D. R. Weinberger. Effect of COMT Val108/158 Met genotype on frontal lobe function and risk for schizophrenia. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U S A 2001, 98, 6917
—in the Field of Parkinson's Disease    Two COMT inhibitors are marketed for improvement of levodopa therapy, Tasmar/Tolcapone    M. C. Kurth, C. H. Adler, M. St. Hilaire, C. Singer, C. Waters, P. LeWitt, D. A. Chernik, E. E. Dorflinger, K. Yoo,; Tolcapone improves motor function and reduces levodopa requirement in patients with Parkinson's disease experiencing motor fluctuations: A multicenter, double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled trial. Neurology, 1997, 48, 81-87;    V. V. Myllylä, M. Jackson, J. P. Larsen, H. Baas, Eur. J Neurol., 1997, 4, 333-341);    Pfeiffer, Ronald F Catechol-O-methyltransferase in Parkinson's disease. Neurological Disease and Therapy (2003), 59(Handbook of Parkinson's Disease (3rd Edition)), 437-451; and Entacapone Gershanik, Oscar; Emre, Murat; Bernhard, Gudrun; Sauer, Dirk. Efficacy and safety of levodopa with entacapone in Parkinson's disease patients suboptimally controlled with levodopa alone, in daily clinical practice: an international, multicentre, open-label study. Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry 2003, 27(6), 963-971.
—in the Field of Cognition Improvement    Lachman, H. M., D. F. Papolos, T. Saito, Y. M. Yu, C. L. Szumlanski, and R. M. Weinshilboum. Human catechol-O-methyltransferase pharmacogenetics: description of a functional polymorphism and its potential application to neuropsychiatric disorders. Pharmacogenetics 1996, 6, 243.    Malhotra, A. K., L. J. Kestler, C. Mazzanti, J. A. Bates, T. Goldberg, and D. Goldman. A functional polymorphism in the COMT gene and performance on a test of prefrontal cognition. Am J Psychiatry 2002, 159, 652.